factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Asura's Wrath
thumb|left|400px|link=File:Img44851.jpg '''Background Information: -taken from OBD wiki- An action game from Capcom and CyberConnect 2. The story is about Asura, a demigod and family man that seeks for revenge against those who betrayed him and harmed his family too. It starts with Asura being one of the great 8 Guardian Generals and fighting a large amount of Gohma's (the main monster army of the story) in space, after a while, Augus, Yasha and Wyzen who are also members of the 8 Guardian Generals join and start wrecking Gohma's for fun. It was one of the major conflicts of the Gohma army vs the Shinkoku army. Deus the commander of the 8 Guardian Generals, demands to use the Brahmastra weapon even though it was in an incomplete state and fires a destructive energy blast that destroyed several mountain ranges and also made an explosion visible from space. But not only that it caused the high level monstrosity known as Gohma Vlitra to appear too. The upper body of this monster is enough to almost cover the main and middle part of the planet. (it wasn't fully materialized) Asura managed to stop it in his 6 Armed Vajira Form with high difficulty but he didn't killed Vlitra, still he saved the day. The day after the defeat of Vlitra became the day that Asura instead of holding the title of hero he became the traitor that everyone wants to kill. The reason was supposedly the death of the Emperor Strada. They thought that Asura gone mad and thats why he killed him. Fighting for his life, he starts running to find his daughter Mithra and his wife Durga. Durga was in the verge of death when Asura found her and after a final talk with Asura she passed away. Full of anger he starts running to find his daughter. Eventually he finds her but she was captured. Olga, Kalrow and Yasha were there too in order to stop Asura. Mithra plays a major keyrole in the story. Yasha tried to explain but Asura wasn't listening, Deus appeared and started beating Asura with his lighting attacks. Deus explained that it was all part of his plan because he wanted to create a new civilization and said Asura's death would be the foundation of his new world. He attacked Asura again with a strong lighting attack and seemed that Asura was almost dead while he was falling from the space empire. After that incident, Asura wakes up while he was hanging up from the edge of a giant like tower. After talking with The Golden Spider he founds out that he is in Naraka (seems like the underworld of the verse) and also that he lost his memory. Again after a quick talk and some events that happened the scenery changes into a 'dark' land and a large explosion occurred. It was Asura razing things again. The Golden Spider tells him that he is now in Gaea and that 12.000 years have passed since his last visit. Asura's appearance changed, the pupils of his eyes are white and can become fully red when he fights. Also, the 8 Guardian Generals don't exist anymore, the 7 Deities are the new elite team. And this is how the quest for his revenge and finding out the truth starts. Standing in the FactPile-verse: The verse is very strong in terms of physical abilities that rival Marvel herald tier beings, with Asura and the Seven Dieties capable of massively hypersonic to sub relativistic speeds, Asura capable of destroying Gongen Wyzen (was bigger than the Earth) with a single punch as well as the durability to tank those attacks, which also goes to destructive capacity as well, other feats of DC include Asura destroy several km long warships with his energy projection The AW DLCs boosted the verse's standing significantly, with Chakravartin and Asura capable of travelling at FTL speeds with Chakravartin being capable of flinging stars and planets with telekinesis and Asura being capable of destroying stars with his punches In terms of broken abilities Chakravartin has some form of time manipulation and Gate of Babylon style attacks, although other than that the verse is massively lacking in hax and is weak against universes with high level hax and comparable stats. One of Capacom's strongest verses, although still significantly below Darkstalkers and Okami Character Profiles: Asura Augus Chakravartin Deus Gohma Viltra Kalrow Mithra Olga Sergei Wyzen Yasha Hall of Fame Matches: None Hall of Shame Matches: None Supporters of the Series: Aelfinn Amm0vamp1r3 King of Games Kitten Lord StealthRanger Category:Universe Profiles